De nos coeurs meurtris
by Comet Nocta
Summary: Une nuit, de la pluie, et des larmes. Des cœurs perdus, meurtris. Parce que l'amitié et l'amour se confondent souvent entre nous. SuzaLulu, yaoi soft. Two shot.
1. Partie I

**De nos cœurs meurtris.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclamer<span>__ : _Je ne possède ni les personnages ni le milieu dans lequel ils évoluent et je ne tire aucun profit de cet écrit.

_Rating : T. _

_Résumé : Une nuit, de la pluie, et des larmes. Des cœurs perdus, meurtris. Parce que l'amitié et l'amour se confondent souvent entre nous. SuzaLulu, yaoi soft. Two shot. _

_Couple : SuzaLulu, yaoi soft_

**Note 1 Ce two-shot n'a aucun scénario prédéfini, il s'agit juste de petites scènes qui me trottaient dans l'esprit et que j'ai voulu mettre sur papier.**

Note 2 : Pourquoi je publie ça ?

Note 3 : Se déroule durant la R2, attention **/!\ SPOILERS /!\  
><strong>

_Comet. _

* * *

><p><em>Bonne lecture ! <em>

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis si longtemps. Il ne se souvenait plus du nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé ainsi, assit seul sous une pluie battante, à ressasser ses idées noires. Sa place de lycéen était en cours et celle de Zéro était au front. Mais Lelouch Lamperouge ne voulait aller nulle part. Alors il restait là, assit sur un misérable banc, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il faisait si froid, si froid dans son cœur, si froid dans ce monde. Après tout, il n'était qu'un adolescent, un lycéen incontestablement déprimé.<p>

Ses actions en tant que Zéro rimaient-elle à quelque chose, finalement ? Tous ses proches désapprouvaient farouchement ses méthodes et ses principes qu'il pensait pourtant justes et nécessaires. Mais était-ce lui en tord ? Avait-il donc raison de s'entêter sur une voie qui liguait ses propres amis contre lui et qui plaçait sa jeune sœur en danger constant ? Zéro était né lors de l'un de ses excès de fureur, et la stratégie lui avait alors semblé intelligente pour sauver Suzaku d'une mort certaine. Et puis tout avait évolué si vite. Il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation, coincé sous le masque, contraint à jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Et il avait à présent l'impression de porter en lui la responsabilité de milliers de meurtres ce qui, plus il y réfléchissait, s'avérait vrai. De quel droit s'était-il permis de se déclarer comme un justicier capable de changer le monde ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à accepter les idéaux de Suzaku, bien plus pacifiques que les siens ?

Sa misérable vie de prince déchu ne menait plus à grand-chose, finalement. Il serait forcément puni pour toutes les atrocités commises sous le masque de Zéro. Condamné à mort, humilié, hué par sa propre famille qui l'avait renié depuis des années, et probablement haït par sa sœur.

Mais Lelouch était humain. Et cette humanité qu'il refoulait était en train de le rattraper. Il ne pouvait pas assumer d'être un tueur machiavélique seulement obsédé par l'idée du pouvoir et de la puissance. C'était faux. La seule chose à laquelle il aspirait était une vie paisible dans un monde meilleur, ou la violence et le crime n'auraient pas leur place. Et qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Le terroriste.

Et Suzaku. Suzaku qui savait. Suzaku qui le haïssait du plus profond de son cœur pour avoir tué sa princesse. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant entre eux et il était de nouveau le seul à blâmer. Le jeune homme avait été son seul ami … Non. Il avait d'autres fréquentations, parmi elles les membres du conseil des élèves, qu'il appréciait aussi. Mais sa relation avec Suzaku avait toujours été plus délicate, plus profonde, plus précieuse. Il n'était même pas certains de savoir mettre un terme sur leur amitié, si cela en était encore une. Car si ses sentiments n'avaient pour sa part pas changé, voire même s'ils s'étaient décuplés, ceux de Suzaku envers-lui étaient devenus bien tristes. Il ne souhaitait que sa mort. Et tout était de sa faute.

Après tout, pourquoi vivait-il encore, lui, Lelouch, véritable monstre qui ne méritait que la mort ? Quelle force l'empêchait donc d'appuyer sur la détente de l'engin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants depuis des heures ? Il fixait l'arme luisante d'eau, regardant les goutes tomber de ses cheveux pour venir s'écraser contre le canon. Ce qu'il aurait aimé être une goûte d'eau. Faire partie d'une petite flaque, d'un petit court d'eau, d'une rivière, d'un fleuve, d'une mer, d'un océan, puis s'évaporer pour devenir un nuage d'un blanc immaculé, avant de retomber de nouveau et de perpétuer ainsi le fabuleux cycle de l'eau. Tout aurait été bien plus simple. Aucune guerre, aucune attaque, aucun tyran. A la place, il était encore et toujours un horrible assassin désespérément seul.

Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C.C l'avait prévenu, au moment du pacte, que la solitude le guettait dès lors qu'il acceptait le contrat. Mais que lui avait-il pris, bon Dieu, d'accepter ce foutu engagement ? Le Geass était la clé de tout ce qui lui arrivait à présent, mais il ne parvenait pas, malgré tout, à regretter ce pouvoir si efficace.

Ses larmes se mêlèrent de nouveau à l'eau de pluie, ruisselant sans peine sur son visage déjà trempé. Il ne contrôlait plus ses sanglots, et espérait que les larmes pourraient alléger cette douleur qui pesait sur ses épaules, sa conscience… Et son cœur. Car il le savait, au fond de lui, qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage d'actionner la détente.

Il se dégoûtait. Incapable d'en finir avec lui-même.

Et seul. Toujours.

**×o×o×o×o ×o×o**

Suzaku soupira de soulagement. La réunion s'était éternisée, et Lloyd l'avait retenu des heures pour lui demander de l'aider à réaliser toute une batterie de tests sur les nouvelles fonctionnalités du Lancelot, il avait cru devoir y passer la nuit. Il jeta un œil à sa montre quatre heures du matin passées. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas loin de chez lui, en plus avec ce déluge … Le chevalier, résigné à rentrer à pied pour –enfin- se dégourdir les jambes, malgré la proposition de Cecil de le déposer, déplia son parapluie et s'aventura dans la nuit, étouffant un bâillement.

Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose ; retrouver la chaleur de sa couette et dormir le plus possible le lendemain matin. Il croisa deux ivrognes qui ne parvenaient plus à se déplacer sans hurler des obscénités on-ne-peut plus vulgaires. Il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse à ce point aimer perdre le contrôle de soi, il trouvait même méprisable le goût de certains pour l'alcool et les drogues en tous genre à quoi pouvait bien servir de se créer l'illusion d'un monde meilleur, pour revenir plus durement encore à la réalité par la suite ? Mieux valait rester conscient et faire le maximum pour changer le monde. Dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr.

Il choisit de prendre un raccourcit en coupant par un petit parc de verdure plongé dans les ténèbres. Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de sa supérieure son parapluie n'était qu'une mince barrière contre la pluie et il était à présent vraiment mouillé et par conséquent, avait froid.

Les petits gravas crissaient sous ses semelles humides, et il accéléra le pas, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser à l'extérieur en cette heure tardive. Au détour d'un buisson, un banc apparût dans son champ de vision, où une silhouette sombre semblait assise, la tête baissée et les coudes sur les genoux. Le jeune chevalier haussa les sourcils cet homme comptait-il prendre froid, trempé comme il devait l'être ?

Dans un élan de bonté, Suzaku pivota de sa trajectoire originale et se dirigea vers l'inconnu qui ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. Plus il s'approchait, plus il distinguait des choses premièrement, l'homme était en chemise et totalement trempé, ses cheveux sombres collaient à son front baissé et ses vêtements à son corps fin. Mais surtout, il tenait un objet brillant et en se rapprochant, Suzaku comprit qu'il s'agissait bien d'un pistolet que l'individu brandissait contre son propre abdomen. Le cœur du jeune homme accéléra et il eut un mouvement de recul qui était donc cet homme dont la silhouette lui semblait familière, poussé par des envies suicidaires en plein milieu de la nuit d'un samedi aussi pluvieux que celui-là ?

-Vous devriez vous abriter, vous allez prendre froid.

Suzaku avait été obligé de parler un peu plus fort couvrir le battement incessant de la pluie, et il avait profité de sa petite tirade pour abriter l'homme d'un coin de son parapluie. Le jeune homme savait qu'il prenait un énorme risque cet homme semblait dans un état psychologique instable et il était armé.

L'inconnu releva la tête vers lui, et il s'immobilisa.

_Lelouch._

Lelouch se tenait devant lui, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, les yeux rouges et bouffis. Il semblait avoir longuement pleuré. Quand il reconnut à son tour Suzaku, il fut prit d'un sursaut et se cogna le dos contre le banc, avant de se redresser précipitamment et de tenter de s'enfuir en courant, mais il dérapa sur une feuille morte, laissant le temps à Suzaku de reprendre ses esprits et de lui agripper le poignet.

-Lelouch ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Pour toute réponse, l'autre détourna son regard et tenta de reprendre possession de son poignet mais c'était peine perdue, il comptait bien obtenir des réponses. Baissant les yeux, son regard heurta l'arme que Lelouch tenait toujours dans sa main droite. Il voulait en finir ? L'idée d'un Lelouch se suicidant lui était impossible, et pourtant … Que s'était-il passé ? Ce meurtrier avait-il prit conscience de tout le mal qu'il avait fait ? De là à vouloir se suicider …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Suzaku, tentant toujours d'intercepter le regard de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami.

-Je veux mourir, voilà se qu'il se passe. Maintenant lâche-moi, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te déranges, tu souhaites ma mort et celle de Zéro toi aussi de toutes …

-Non !

Le cri venait du cœur et coupa Lelouch qui releva le regard dans la surprise. Ses yeux améthyste étaient emprunt d'une tristesse sans borne et d'un désespoir qui lui transperça le cœur. Non … Il voulait voir la joie dans ces orbes violettes magnifiques, il voulait que le bonheur rayonne à travers ces pupilles …Mais pas **ce** regard déchiré.

-Je suis Zéro. Je suis un monstre. J'ai tué ta princesse et ma petite amie. Je ne mérite rien d'autre que de …

La claque partit. Il ne comptait le laisser finir aucune de ses phrases ? Lelouch le regardait complètement ahuri à présent.

-T…Tu te rends comptes, espèce d'imbécile, ce que ta mort serait pour moi ?

-Une vengeance, murmura l'autre, évitant de nouveau son regard, une main sur sa joue meurtrie, l'autre poussant le revolver dans sa poche.

- Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de crétin. Si j'ai eu si mal que tu sois Zéro, c'est parce que tu étais mon meilleur ami, que je te savais obstiné mais je ne te pensais pas capables d'horreurs pareilles … et, je pensais qu'entre-nous, on ne se mentait plus ! Oui, je t'avais caché pour mon père, mais depuis, plus jamais je n'aurais osé te mentir, Lelouch ! Et toi … Et toi tu me mentais depuis le début ! Non, laisse-moi finir, fit-il en voyant que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Je me suis sentit trahi, humilié, tu t'étais fichu de moi et de notre amitié ! Mais te tuer … Te tuer … Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. .. Je tiens plus à toi que je ne veuille bien me l'avouer, et … Je voudrais pouvoir tuer Zéro sans toucher à un seul de tes cheveux… Je ne veux pas que tu meures, tu comprends ça ?

Sa colère était retombée. Il se sentait las. Épuisé de devoir se battre contre son ami.

-Lelouch ?

Le jeune homme gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Ses épaules tremblaient et il semblait prêt à se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

-J. j. j. je suis d.d.désolé. Tellement d.d.désolé Suzaku ... Je …

Le dénommé était complètement désarmé. Lelouch avait tout bonnement éclaté en sanglots et murmurait un flot incessant d'excuses. Que devait-il faire ? Lui pardonner ? Le laisser seul dans ce parc, à l'emprise de cette arme et de ses larmes ? C'était impensable. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son meilleur ami, dans cet état de surcroît, laisser Lelouch livré à lui même était impossible.

- Écoute, je … Tenta le chevalier, incertain de la conduite à tenir.

- Il … il n'y a rien sur cette Terre qui ne m'excuse d'avoir commis toutes ces atrocités … Et je … j'ai … Perdu le contrôle de la situation … Je suis désolé, Suzaku, tout ce mal que je t'ai causé en voulant reconstruire un monde que je m'évertue à rêver … C'est d'un pathétique. Je ne mérite même pas de respirer.

L'intéressé eu un mal fou à décrypter ce qu'essayait de balbutier le lycéen entre deux sanglots, les yeux toujours résolument tournés vers les gravats. Qu'importe que le meurtrier qu'était Zéro lui confesse ses crimes, ses peurs, ses doutes ou ses regrets. Non. Ce que vit Suzaku dans l'image cruelle de désespoir qui s'affichait à lui, fut que Lelouch Lamperouge, son meilleur ami, avait besoin de réconfort. Et quel ami aurait-il été s'il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'appuyer contre lui et l'épauler, en faisant fit du fait qu'il soit un assassin ? Ils avaient suffisamment souffert de leur amitié à présent, ils devaient arrêter de voir leur relation comme un poids. Il était temps de la transformer en un atout formidable. Une force. Les deux adolescents avaient tous deux besoin d'un modèle de confiance et d'affection pour trouver le courage d'affronter leur quotidien.

Sortant de ses pensées, Suzaku réalisa que Lelouch pleurait toujours misérablement face à lui, retenu par le seul contact ferme de la main du chevalier autour de son poignet. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer intérieurement il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les démonstrations d'affections, mais puisque c'était Lelouch … Incertain de ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme se rapprocha de son camarade jusqu'à ce que le parapluie les abrite entièrement tous les deux, et tira doucement sur son bras qui retenait le poignet de l'autre, l'obligeant à se coller presque contre lui. Pourquoi diable ces gestes si incertains ? Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'hésiter …

Envoyant se faire voir toute perspective de ne pas brusquer l'autre, Suzaku attira Lelouch contre lui, précipitant sa tête qui vint se nicher au creux de son cou, le serrant contre lui avec force. Certes, son geste avait été impulsif mais cela n'empêcha pas Lelouch de passer ses bras frêles dans son dos et de s'agripper à lui comme de peur qu'il s'écroule s'il se retrouvait à devoir se tenir debout seul.

Suzaku ferma les yeux, oubliant que son parapluie était tombé à terre et qu'il était prestement en train de se tremper, reportant son attention sur le corps qui se pressait contre lui, indifférent au battement de la pluie sur les gravats. Il ne sut dire comment, mais au bout de quelques minutes, leur étreinte à la base un peu violente et précipitée s'était transformée en véritable source de tendresse. Lelouch, dont le souffle encore saccadé lui chatouillait la nuque, avait descendu ses mains au creux de ses reins, de manière à coller leurs corps trempés l'un contre l'autre, pendant qu'il lui caressait distraitement les cheveux, jouant nerveusement avec les mèches collées par l'eau. Cette proximité avec Lelouch était nouvelle et semblait faire naître au creux de sa poitrine des émotions qu'il ne souhaitait pas encore comprendre, trop effrayé par le sens que pourrait avoir la vérité. Pour le moment, il préférait profiter de la chaleur de son ami et se concentrer sur le rythme régulier du cœur qu'il sentait battre contre lui.

Lelouch se laissait bercer, incertain des conséquences que pourraient avoir le moindre de ses gestes. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il n'osait plus remuer le petit doigt de peur que Suzaku ne le lâche en se rendant compte de leur position et ne disparaisse dans la nuit, le laissant seul contre ses idées noires. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où tout cela allait pouvoir les mener et il s'en fichait. Il aurait donné son geass pour pouvoir rester éternellement ainsi, étroitement enlacé avec Suzaku qu'il avait cru perdre pour de bon. La pluie martelait chaque centimètre carré de leurs peaux qu'elle pouvait atteindre, mais une armée de concombres mutants aurait pu débarquer, pour rien au monde les garçons ne se seraient séparés.

Pas maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

Lelouch entendit à peine Suzaku lui proposer de passer la nuit chez lui. Il voulait graver à jamais la sensation du corps pressé tendrement contre le sien, l'odeur si suave et masculine qui émanait de Suzaku, qui lui emplissait les narines et l'entourait délicieusement, et la voix basse et un peu rauque qui résonnait à son oreille comme l'une des plus belles symphonies.

Cette nuit pluvieuse n'était pas si pourrie finalement.

Tout lui paraissait moins sombre, moins voué à l'échec. Suzaku avait une exquise manière de faire renaître l'espoir. Tout ce qu'espérait Lelouch, c'était qu'il n'était victime d'une manipulation du japonais pour pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de Zéro.

Suzaku se défit légèrement de leur étreinte et Lelouch s'accrocha par réflexe à lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs regards. Le chevalier avait des yeux magnifiques et le Britannien se sermonna de ne le remarquer qu'en cette nuit sombre où ces deux magnifiques émeraudes le fixaient d'un regard complaisant … et repu. Comme épuisés d'avoir enfin mis fin à un conflit intérieur.

Ils étaient si proches. Si bien que pour n'importe quel autre spectateur étranger à la complicité des deux hommes, la scène pourrait très bien avoir un second sens. Ils semblaient chacun vouloir lire en l'autre au seul travers des yeux

Lelouch était fasciné. Envouté par ce visage si familier si près du sien, qui semblait vouloir entrer dans son esprit, partager ses doutes et ses peines. Comme s'il voulait se fusionner à lui par un seul échange de regard.

Suzaku.

Son premier ami … Son seul ami. Pourquoi cette affirmation sonnait-elle trop faible à ses yeux ?

Et alors, quelque part au fond de lui-même, le déclic se fit, et cette nouvelle information donnée par son cœur n'eut pas le temps d'être interprétée, comprise ou même lue par sa conscience, que déjà les mots franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres et que le véritable sens de ses paroles qui éclatait au visage.

_« -Je t'aime, Suzaku. »_

* * *

><p>Si il manque encore des lettres, je MANGE fanfiction ! Nan sérieusement, je suis désolée mais je collectionne les bugs du site en ce moment et à priori certains accents et ponctuation se seraient fait la malle (il se seraient barrés hein, comprenons-nous que je me doute bien qu'une virgule n'est PAS mallophile).<p>

BREF ! J'espère que ce petit ... Ce petit, euh ... _TRUC_ vous a plût même si il n'y avait aucun scénario prédéfini en fait. Je tenais vraiment à écrire sur Code Geass et je n'avais pas le courage de me lancer dans une fics à chapitres, donc voilà !

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir (et ça motive) !** La seconde partie de ce Two Shot sera postée très bientôt si tout va bien et que je ne dois pas de nouveau engager un combat mortel face à Fanfiction (è.é) ... L'ennemi est coriace !

Merci de votre lecture !

Comet

_Publié le 12/01/2012_


	2. partie II

De nos cœurs meurtris.

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclamer<span>__ :_Je ne possède ni les personnages ni le milieu dans lequel ils évoluent et je ne tire aucun profit de cet écrit.

_Rating : T. _

_Résumé : Une nuit, de la pluie, et des larmes. Des cœurs perdus, meurtris. Parce que l'amitié et l'amour se confondent souvent entre nous. SuzaLulu, yaoi soft. Two shot. _

_Couple : SuzaLulu, yaoi soft_

Note 1 Ce two-shot n'a aucun scénario prédéfini, il s'agit juste de petites scènes qui me trottaient dans l'esprit et que j'ai voulu mettre sur papier.

Note 2 : Pourquoi je publie ça ?

Note 3 : Se déroule durant la R2, attention **SPOILERS**

_Comet._

**PARTIE DEUX**

* * *

><p>Bonne Lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Cette convocation avec la fédération chinoise commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. L'entrevue, censée se dérouler à la base de manière discrète en comité réduit avec l'Impératrice, était bien loin d'être ce à quoi il s'imaginait. S'il se tenait bel et bien devant la jeune femme qui lui exposait ses conditions pour rallier son Empire à sa cause et à la congrégation des Chevalier Noirs par la même occasion, Lelouch n'avait pas prévu que sa petite discussion allait être diffusée en direct de partout dans le monde, et que l'événement attirerait des centaines de personnes venues assister aux délibérations entre Zéro et l'Impératrice. En clair son plan était un véritable fiasco. De plus, il prévoyait d'utiliser les pouvoirs de son Geass pour la convaincre plus facilement –autant dire la forcer- à rallier ses troupes à la Rébellion, mais, devant une dizaines de caméras, il ne pouvait pas agir. Il était bel et bien coincé. Il serra les dents sous son masque ; il avait intérêt à vite trouver comment se sortir de ce pétrin car tout ce remue ménage risquait fortement de réveiller Britannia et il ne souhaitait vraiment pas se retrouver avec Shneizel et son armée collés aux fesses aujourd'hui.<p>

Ah, il allait s'en souvenir, de l'accueil de la congrégation chinoise ! Et comme si sa situation ne suffisait pas, un profond mal de tête pulsait à ses tempes à force d'écouter la jeune femme et de tenter de ne pas prendre garde à tous les journalistes qui gravitaient autour de lui comme des moustiques. Rester calme. Il était intimement persuadé que Diathard était à l'origine du nombre impressionnant de caméras différentes. S'il sortait vivant d'ici, il allait entendre parler de lui, cet imbécile de journaliste. Il maudit un instant son Geass de ne pas avoir un pouvoir différent. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé disparaître soudainement de la vue de tous, ou bien se téléporter dans sa chambre pour pouvoir se reposer, confortablement avachi dans son lit, baignant dans la douce chaleur des draps … Chaleur qui le bercerait alors doucement, l'emportant doucement mais surement dans les bras de Morphée, emplis de promesses d'un sommeil réparateur …

-Zéro ! Vous ne m'écoutez pas !

Lelouch faillit sursauter. Faillit. Mais la voix horriblement aigüe qui avait percé sa belle idylle allait finir par lui crever les tympans, et il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il se retrouve sourd. Ah, que n'aurait-il pas donné à cet instant pour retrouver dans l'instant la chaleur de son lit et … Bon, stop. Concentration. Il se devait d'écouter ce que l'Imperatrice avait à dire avant de mettre son plan B à exécution ou de s'endormir debout.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que serait devenu le monde sans Zéro (oui, bon, il avait de nouveau décroché, mais ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si cette jeune femme avait une voix trop perçante pour son propre bien !) Le monde sans les actions dites terroristes de Zéro … Serait-il toujours le même ? Il en était convaincu. Rien n'aurait changé. L'Empereur, son père, aurait surement tous les pouvoirs, et cela serait encore son frère Clovis sur le trône …

Non, il ne regrettait plus d'avoir crée Zéro. Après tout, il avait seulement poussé des rebelles à prendre les armes et à se révolter contre la société. Certes il avait un peu forcé la main aux premiers, mais ceux qui avaient suivis étaient venus pour la plupart de leur propre chef.

Bien sûr, il n'approuvait toujours pas complètement l'utilisation de son Geass, mais ce pouvoir était un véritable atout qui faisait la différence entre sa force à lui, Lelouch Lamperouge, et celle de Zéro. Alors au diable la morale. Ils se devaient d'atteindre leur but, qu'importe le moyen.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une violente explosion qui fit sursauter toute l'assemblée ; un journaliste en lâcha même sa caméra qui s'écrasa pitoyablement par terre, inutilisable. Lelouch rit sous cape, et c'était le cas de le dire .Il jura même entendre Diathard qu'il n'était qu'un empoté et qu'ils allaient perdre un des meilleurs moments de l'entrevue. Il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur et suivit le regard de la centaine de gens. Regard qui était braqué sur un point dans le ciel. Petit point noir qui semblait grossir à chaque instant …

La foule poussa un « ooooh » étonné en reconnaissant de loin la silhouette d'un Knightmare, volant de surcroît, et un homme s'écria, le doigt ridiculement pointé dans la direction du robot comme si certains ne l'avaient pas encore vu :

-C'est le Lancelot !

Lelouch s'immobilisa et plissa les yeux à son tour dans la direction de la machine avant de reconnaître l'armure or et blanche si caractéristique. C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Si le Lancelot était là, cela signifiait que l'armée Britanienne n'allait pas tarder à elle aussi suivre le mouvement … Il était _vraiment_ en retard sur son plan !

Il s'il tentait de fuit discrètement ? Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la machine qui approchait dangereusement, il ne devait donc pas avoir trop de mal à …

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas nous fausser compagnie, monsieur Zéro ?

…S'échapper. En théorie bien sûr. En pratique il y avait l'Imperatrice qui s'était plantée devant lui, inflexible. Pourquoi diable cette femme portait-elle des lunettes de protection noires ? Son pouvoir ne passait pas au travers des verres, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Était-elle au courant de l'existence du Geass ? Mais qui aurait … ?

Ses interrogations intérieures ne faisaient pas avancer la situation, et il détourna les yeux, cherchant le Knightmare du regard. Knightmare qui apparaissait à présent très clairement sous ses yeux. Trop clairement. Depuis quand Suzaku possédait-il une machine aussi puissante ?

Le japonais avait continué sa vie comme si de rien n'était après l'épisode du parc. Et Lelouch lui en voulait atrocement de ne pas l'avoir éclairé un minimum. Que comptait-il faire de leur relation ? Comptait-il en détruire toute trace pour s'intégrer pleinement à l'armée, devenir son ennemi et tracer définitivement un trait sur lui ? Ou bien, au contraire, accepter leur ''amitié'' malgré les conséquences possibles pour son avenir ?

Alors, resté sans réponse, Lelouch avait déserté l'Académie, se barricadant jour et nuit dans sa chambre au quartier général des Chevaliers Noirs avec C.C. comme seule compagnie. Il ne sortait que pour discuter avec les membres ou organiser les réunions. Et pour fuir les questions incessantes de son ami aux cheveux verts, il lui avait fait commander une multitude de pizzas aux gouts différents. Plan qui fonctionnait à merveille et par chance, la jeune femme semblait ne pas pouvoir se lasser de se nourrir exclusivement de pizzas à toutes les sauces.

Lelouch sortit de ses pensées quand le Lancelot se posa à quelques mètres de lui, faisant virevolter sa cape dans tous les sens. Il n'avait vraiment as envie d'affronter son ami, de plus devant une assemblée au complet… Non, décidément, l'idée de voir darder sur lui le regard déçu et triste, voire peut être même dégouté de Suzaku ne l'enchantait guère. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir fixer de nouveau les orbes émeraude après sa déclaration de l'autre soir …

Parce qu'il lui avait fallu du temps, mais il avait fini par l'accepter. Il était amoureux de Suzaku. Depuis quand, il n'en avait aucune idée mais ce sentiment identifié comme de l'amour ne datait pas de la veille … Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours ressenti quelque chose de semblable pour l'autre garçon, même étant enfant … Qu'importe. Il se doutait bien que rien n'était pas réciproque et il ne voulait pas entendre Suzaku l'accuser de briser leur amitié.

Mais le destin semblait se jouer sérieusement de lui, car le pilote du Lancelot ne semblait pas vouloir amorcer un quelconque combat. Zéro ne pouvait donc pas, pour le moment qu'il était inoffensif, ordonner à ses troupes d'attaquer. Il savait pertinemment qu'au moindre coup de feu, le reste des Knights of Three débarquerait immédiatement, sitôt suivis de l'armée de Britannia et cet insupportable Shneizel. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, tous les sens en alerte. Et il avait horreur de ce flottement.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'un quelconque Knightmare embusqué amorce le combat ou ne le tue, le japonais sortit de son engin, aussi naturellement qu'il aurait pu l'être s'il avait été seul. Lelouch, incapable de détourner les yeux du jeune homme qui s'était à présent redressé, se demanda un instant si Suzaku avait conscience des milliers de regards braqués sur lui. Le chevalier attrapa la sangle qui se présentait à lui, s'y accrocha et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, permettant à tous les Chevaliers Noirs de le prendre pour cible et de se tenir prêts à l'abattre au moindre ordre de Zéro. Il était kamikaze ou quoi ? Il savait parfaitement que n'importe quel dingue pouvait le tuer. Mais le terroriste semblait peu enclin à communiquer avec ses hommes. Il fixait, pétrifié, Suzaku qui avançait à présent vers lui, incapable de remuer un orteil. L'Eleven avançait d'un pas de conquérant, et sur ses traits se peignait une détermination à toute épreuve qu'il était rare de voir si fortement chez lui. Il était indubitablement un homme en mission. Pour Britannia ou pour lui-même, au fond ?

Zéro ne broncha pas quand ils se retrouvèrent face-à-face. L'assemblée retenait son souffle, s'attendant à voir le chevalier sortir son épée de son fourreau et éventrer le terroriste. Lelouch se sentait paralysé, aucun de ses membres ne semblait vouloir répondre présent.

L'instant suspendu sembla durer l'éternité.

Et alors, doucement, comme un film que l'on aurait ralenti, Suzaku passa ses deux mains sur le haut du crâne de Lelouch, rabattit son masque de façon à ce qu'il ne couvre plus que ses yeux, s'approcha encore, prit son visage en coupe entre ses paumes …

Et l'embrassa.

Un cri mêlant étonnement, indignation et dégout parcourut la foule. Certains semblèrent écœurés, d'autres ahuris, ou encore complètement perdus. Mais plus rien ne semblait atteindre les deux garçons, pas même les caméras braqués sur eux.

Lorsque Lelouch se retrouva maître de ses mouvement, il fit ce qu'il lui semblait le plus évident à faire. Il descendit le cache noir qu'il portait sur le visage et noua ses doigts derrière la nuque de Suzaku en reprenant ses lèvres. Qu'importe les conséquences. Il retrouvait ce qui lui avait le plus manqué : la chaleur de Suzaku, son odeur, son étreinte, sa présence … Le goût de ses lèvres était un paradis qu'il pensait impossible. Son cœur semblait vouloir imploser sous le poids de tout ce bonheur qui parcourait ses veines, faisait renaître l'espoir dans son cœur. Cette belle sensation grisante s'évanouit quand il dut briser le contact pour reprendre de l'air. Mais Suzaku ne le relâcha pas et murmura, tout contre ses lèvres, trois mots qui scelleraient à jamais leurs destins :

_« -Moi aussi, Lelouch. »_

* * *

><p>Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe, parce qu'en plus, Fanfiction me bouffe encore des accents et de la ponctuation è.é<p>

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié lire cet OS de deux chapitres ! Je travaille en ce moment sur un autre projet Code Geass, si vous souhaitez être prévenus, vous savez quoi faire, l'autor alert est là pour ça :)

Je m'arrête de parler je sais que ça gonfle tout le monde, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, ça encourage toujours !

Merci de votre lecture ! 

Comet

_Publié le 25/01/2012  
><em>


End file.
